Grid Drives 2019
Please visit the Drivers of SL World Headquarters here: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Bruissac/106/74/36 to obtain your NavHUD from our archives. Thank you. '''2019 Winter Camping Weekend''' The Capital Motors 2019 Christmas Camping Weekend is THIS WEEKEND! There's PLENTY of camping spots in the beautiful, snowy forest, so no need to RSVP. You will get 130LI to set up your campsite! (It's free). Dress warm!! Drive Times: Fri 12/20 - 5pm (To camp; Party @ 6pm) Sat 12/21 - 11:59am (To camp; Party @ 6pm) Sat 12/21 - 11:59pm (Midnight Christmas Grid Drive) Suggested Vehicles: Road vehicle capable of light off-roading Camper - RV GTFO! / TNT Ice Skating Grid Drive Designed by Cin and Xarabethe, with a fantastic reward by TNT Cameron (camdonn). There will be an ice skating party at the end of this drive too! GTFO Enabled Vehicles Recommended: - Road Vehicle - Watercraft - Airplane and/or Helicopter C.H.C Grid Drive There's a fantastic completion reward for today's Christmas themed, story drive! If you want to go with the group, start the grid drive, then wait for others when it's time to rez your boat for the first leg. Vehicles Recommended: - Road Vehicle - Aircraft SLCA Grid Drive Today we start in Heterocera and eventually fly over to the Sansara snow lands. On the last leg we venture to Nautilus for more road driving. We end up meeting Barbie at the Crestline Cinema for more entertainment. Vehicles recommended : Road Vehicle - Small/Medium Aircraft RCC Grid Drive 11/30/19 An easy drive through a couple of continents brought to you by Brandi Whittenton! Vehicles recommended : Road Vehicle Zin's Kustoms Grid Drive We'll deliver an important package to a distant destination, crossing the Blake Sea, Corsica, and Northern Nautilus. Vehicles recommended: - Road vehicle - Aircraft suitable for a 21km flight (fast one recommended) - Small-medium watercraft - (Walking shoes/boots for rough terrain, etc.) November Grid Drive We will be visiting some interesting places on Heterocera. Vehicles recommended: Road Vehicle - Locomotive - Light Off-Road Vehicle Cold River Grid Drive This Grid Drive brought to you by AF Motors and Mostly Cars! Wear warm clothes :-) Vehicles Recommended: - Off-road Vehicle (snow, medium rough terrain) - Watercraft - oar driven or jet-ski, kayak preferred) - Small Aircraft - Road Vehicle - racetrack or drifter car CheerMaster Grid Drive We'll be touring changes and additions to Bellisseria, some of the regions we're visiting were added just this week! Vehicles recommended: -Trail Vehicle (Horse, bike, dirt bike or car that turns quickly) - Road Vehicle (mesh roads) - Small - Medium Sized Watercraft - Small - Medium Seaplane - Off-Road Vehicle (one that jumps hills well) RCC Halloween Grid Drive The Roadward Cruising Club and the Drivers invites everyone to join our last Halloween themed drive this month, taking you through a couple of wonderful builds to have fun! The drive includes more walking than driving, so make sure you're wearing comfortable shoes! Other than that, you'll need a road vehicle. Capital Motors Halloween Grid Drive Can you survive the carnage, the mayhem, of the Capital Motors Halloween Grid Run?...sure you can! plus you will get an awesome completion reward from our sponsor, Capital Motors! Join us this Saturday @ 11:59am SLT for a fast driving, splattering, good time. Vehicles recommended -Any on/off road capable vehicle - Helicopter - Almost any Watercraft - small or medium Aircraft Boat Camping Weekend Grid Drive The 3rd Annual Boat Camping Weekend sponsored by Endeavour Yachts! You'll need a road vehicle and a medium/small boat with sleeping quarters (no bots needed). GTFO Halloween Grid Drive This drive will be almost entirely flying with the exception of a short boating leg at the end. Vehicles recommended: Medium to Small GTFO! Airplane or Helicopter - Small GTFO! Watercraft New Bellisseria Grid Drive A simple drive in the new camping and railroading part of Bellisseria. Vehicles recommended: Small, agile watercraft - Locomotive - Light off-road vehicle, horse or bike. SRL Corsica Rally Grid Drive We have 2 road rallies, sponsored by SRL! We will first do a slow, HUD guided tour around Corsica's Circuit la Corse outer loop starting at RoadRunners, then we will have a start-when-ready, single-lap rally on the same route to determine the vehicles that can best handle the 16k/9mi course of varied road conditions in the least amount of time. There is a narrow bridge a most cars can barely fit through, region corners, banlines... Maschinenwerk Corp. Treasure Hunt Grid Drive Vehicles Suggested: Road vehicle - Small VTOL (like a helicopter) or Seaplane - Small, agile watercraft (must fit in a 10m wide passage) RCC Grid Drive Route 12 GTFO Hub Crawl Grid Drive GTFO Enabled Vehicles Recommended: - Road Vehicle (delivery truck recommended) - Helicopter (any size) - Airplane (any size) Kharg Motors Grid Drive This week we are heading to Jeogeot to enjoy some lovely scenery and some long, open roads. Get your Navigation HUD at the attached LM! Vehicles Suggested: Road Vehicle - Delivery Truck - Aircraft (small) - Watercraft (any size) Thalman's Custom Classics Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Road Vehicle - Aircraft - Small Watercraft - Rail Vehicle Optmus Race Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Amphibious Vehicle - Road Vehicle - Watercraft - Aircraft- Bike Singh Automotive Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Amphibious Road Vehicle - Small-Medium Aircraft - Small Helicopter - Road Vehicle ThisNThat Grid Drive This exciting drive was plotted by Xarabethe and planned by Xara and Aleksandr String. The story, mesh modeling, and drive scripting is by Alex as well and is a darker and more intense story line than we have seen to date so be ready! Vehicles Recommended: Small Watercraft - Rough Terrain Vehicle - Road Vehicle - Small Aircraft (bush) Cosmopolitan Motors Regal Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Road Vehicle - Watercraft and Aircraft Capital Motors Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Road Vehicle - Sanitation Transport Optimus Race Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Road Vehicle - Medium Aircraft - Medium Watercraft C.H.C Transcontinental Challenge Grid Drive This will be an epic trek from the Southern tip of Joegoet to the Northern tip of Heterocera! Vehicles Recommended: Road Vehicle - Seaplane or Large Boat and Small Boat - Helicopter or Balloon - Off-Road Vehicle - Locomotive GQueue Motors Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Off-Road Vehicle - Road Vehicle, Right Hand Drive Suggested (RHD) - Small - Medium, River Capable Watercraft RCC Grid Drive It's the end of the month and that means another joint cruise with the 2 groups and today we give you a sim crossing break We invade the car and bike sim of the Rock Of Cashel Riding Sim. Please if can keep avatar script count under 50 scripts. GTFO HUB Crawl Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: GTFO enable Road Vehicle - GTFO enabled small to medium sized aircraft. Java Designs Grid Drive Vehicles Recommended: Car - Helicopter - Kayak - Bicycle - Boat - Aircraft G&D Motors Grid Drive ''' Vehicles Recommended: Light Off-Road Vehicle - Small-Medium Spaceship / VTOL Vehicle '''Roadward Cruiser Grid Drive We hit the roads of Sansara starting at Braniff-Unity Chamonix Regional Airport and going to Unity Sansara Adventure Public Airport. Wear the HUD from Group Notices. Press the Play Button to show the next Waypoint on the map Drive to the waypoint Press the Play button for the next waypoint Repeat... Rez on sidewalk, road is mesh Singh Automotive Grid Drive Today's Group Grid Drive, sponsored by Singh Automotive. This is an extended drive across Sansara roads. Vehicles Recommended: Road vehicle - Small agile boat Excalibur Rentals Group Grid Drive The Excalibur Rentals Group Grid Drive departs Saturday at 11:59am! Excalibur Rentals is the provider of the land for our 2019 Summer Camping Grid Drive and you will be getting reward(s) from AF motors along the way, and at Drive's end. Nav HUD will not be sent out until drive time. Vehicles Recommended: Road Vehicle - Watercraft (small-med) ThisNThat Cars Grid Drive ThisNThat Cars is sponsoring today's Group Grid Drive! We'll be going back to our normal time at 11:59am today for a fun, group adventure across Corsica and Gaeta. You may do the drive now, at noon, or later when it's a better time for you. Vehicles Recommended: - Road Vehicle - Boat (Speedboat - Houseboat sized) START: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Sirrakuk/176/246/36 Capital Motors Grid Drive This drive takes place on the gulf in a combat zone so use caution and patience, the AMAZING Completion Reward from Ashley is WELL worth the danger and is incredibly generous! Vehicles Recommended: Road Vehicle - Small Aircraft - Small Motorboat Tony Bowlin's Tokyo Drift RCC Grid Drive This week's combined RCC / Drivers of SL event is focused on Drift Racing and you will get a fantastic reward from today's sponsor: Auda-Tech and it's talented owner and Drift Extraordinaire: Tony Bowlin! 1. Wear the HUD, it'll take you to the start 2. Do as the HUD instructs 3. Get the reward! GTFO Grid Drive Join us Saturday at 11:59am for the Skyward Flight Club Grid Flight, using the Drivers of SL Nav HUD, planned and sponsored by GTFO! This trip will teach you to ☀ GTFO! unless you already know how, then you'll earn some G$ while having fun with friends! Also enjoy the party at trip's end. Vehicles Suggested (GTFO Enabled): Small Prop Plane - Medium - Large Cargo Plane - Small - Large Cargo Helicopter SZYM We will be starting the SZYM Grid Drive an hour earlier than usual Saturday at 10:59am! Attached is the starting LM, The Nav HUD will be sent out shortly before drive time. Vehicles Recommended: Small / Medium Sized Aircraft - Road Vehicle Flashback As we do a drive from this one year ago this week (with updated drive stops so it's not EXACTLY the same). This drive is not sponsored due to RL stuffs taking over this week. There's still a reward, but it's not drivable and is unfinished. NOTE: This is an old version of the Nav HUD, it loads textures and routes slower than the newer version and has less features, and some that were later removed. Spirit Racing League You've TWO chances to make the Group Grid Drive this weekend sponsored by The Spirit Racing League! Bring a friend to this one if you can't make one of the two Group Drive times, as this drive is better with others participating. You may leave early if you wish, and at any time! Type of Vehicles Recommended: Small/Medium Sized Aircraft - Road Vehicle - (Optional: Racetrack Vehicle)Category:Grid Drive Category:Driving Events Category:Other Driving Events